Channel 13 'fights' once more
April 6, 2014 The time for us to focus on IBC and we’re doing this by reprogramming the primetime slot. We’ll offer more innovative and creative programs different from those seen in today'’s top network. For 54 years in the row, we have the undisputed and certified number 3 TV station in the country IBC-13 has been presenting its new shows to the media industry in television and network based programming, it has also fighting with the vengeance in this strong powerful battle despite the dominance of two giant networks against competition front of ABS-CBN and GMA-7, with its fastest growing lineup of the popular and top-rating primetime shows on Philippine TV history to make a dent in the ratings. The frontrunners for Monday-to-Friday primetime slot for the daily soaps are: Janella Salvador in Janella in Wonderland The only primetime princess Janella Salvador, who she in Janella in Wonderland (7:45 p.m.), a fantasy series as Salvador play her character in the lead role Janella Bernardo, a girl who turning as a teen mermaid tale under the sea as the Princess of the Sea, discover in a the island and the mermaids and sea creatures under the sea. "Oh my gee, I'm so exciting about her favorite mermaid tale like a princess of the sea ako." Janella's leading men Marlo Mortel, along with Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Roxee B and Kat Alano. The fantasy series is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria. Cristine Reyes in Maghihintay Sa'yo Primetime hit teleserye is Maghihintay Sa'yo (8:30 p.m.), which is topbills the primetime queen and jewel of drama Cristine Reyes. Cristine plays a strong woman Sophie dela Cruz who she is a sister word with a grandmother with a responsible leadership behind the program. "The contract is for a quality soap operas and fantasy series that," she said. "Also, to be a drama and primetime queen of teleserye, because of the much-awaited for opera for his mom. I'm happy with this hit teleserye kasi gusto ko naman sa drama. Drama na ako sa pelikula naman ang TV mo." With its boosting a powerhouse cast in some of the biggest showbiz industry respected names such as the action star Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona, Onemig Bondoc, JC Tiuseco, Sandy Andolong, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Princess Punzalan, Juan Rodrigo, Victor Basa, Mccoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Izzy Canillo, DJ Durano, Tetchie Agbayani, Jennifer Sevilla and Gardo Versoza with a special participation of Cheska Garcia and Rommel Padilla. The soap opera is written by Rondel Lindayag and Emman dela Cruz, it tells the compelling love story and romantic stories of the family behind the mother and father at them. The drama series is directed by the box-office movie director Wenn V. Deramas reunited as Cristine' director and Mac Alejandre. Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz in Only Me and You Kilig-serye is Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes' Only Me and You (9:15 p.m.), the most romantic comedy-light drama series directed by Monti Parungao. The following Saturday night sitcom on primetime TV are: Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap in Maya Loves Sir Chief Then there's Jodi Sta. Maria (simple girl Maya dela Rosa) and Richard Yap (wealthy widower Sir Chief Lim) in the feel-good sitcom habit Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday at 9 p.m.), going a strong of romantic-comedy sitcom on its weekend time slot who has together with the latter's family under one roof at the names on the street becoming a nanny for a wealthy family in Manila and pregnant with his children. Directed by Dante Nico Garcia and written by Natividad de Leon and Alpha Kristine Fortun. So, the sample in the couple of the family. Maya and Sir Chief agrees to become a maid and nanny in their household for the family imparts of Filipino family values.